Hermanos de Sangre
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Esta es la historia de los hermanos Cunningham: Randy y NomiRandy. Ambos tuvieron una buena infancia y eran prácticamente inseparables, pero se fueron distanciando con el paso de los años. Cuando Randy es elegido para ser el Ninja, NomiRandy comienza a sentir celos hacia su hermano hasta llegar a sentir odio por él.


_**¡Nuevo fic, mis queridos lectores! Esta vez les traigo uno sobre Randy y su contraparte NomiRandy. Desde que vi el episodio en el que aparece, lo amé y ya me estaba muriendo de ganas por hacer un fanfic con él. Este fic es un AU en el que Randy y NomiRandy son hermanos gemelos, de modo que contaré varias cosas sobre su infancia hasta la secundaria, que es cuando Randy se vuelve el Ninja y ahí la relación entre ambos se vuelve más tensa.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y dejen review.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **Los Hermanos Cunningham**

Fuera de una casa en los suburbios de Norrisville, se encontraban varios autos, de los cuales salían muchas personas cargadas con regalos y se dirigían hacia dicha casa. El motivo de tanta algarabía, era que los Cunningham, que residían en esa casa, estaban celebrando. Celebraban el nacimiento de sus dos hijos.

—Awww, mírenlos —dijo una mujer de unos veinte años.

—¿No son adorables? —dijo una señora cuarentona.

—Tienen los ojos de su padre —dijo una mujer de avanzada edad.

—Y el cabello de su madre —dijo su marido.

—Aunque sus narices son diferentes —dijo la cuarentona.

Dentro de una cuna de color azul cielo, llena de cojines mullidos y una manta azul rey, se encontraban dos niños idénticos, ambos con cabello púrpura y ojos azul zafiro, lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus narices, pues uno la tenía parecida a la de su madre y el otro a la de su padre. El pequeño que se encontraba a la izquierda, mostraba una linda sonrisa sin dientes en su suave y sonrojado rostro, mientras que el otro miraba a los invitados con atención, sin mostrar más que una expresión de asombro.

—Cate, eres muy afortunada —dijo la mujer de veinte años a la madre de los niños, la cual tenía ojos marrones y el cabello corto de color púrpura. Su nariz era idéntica a la del bebé sonriente.

—Gracias —agradeció la Sra. Cunningham mientras se volvía hacia sus hijos— ¿Verdad que son hermosos?

Ambos bebés bostezaron, se juntaron hasta quedar uno al lado del otro y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

—Son perfectos —dijo el Sr. Cunningham, quien poseía esos ojos azul zafiro que sus gemelos heredaron, salvo que su cabello era castaño, un poco despeinado. El hombre abrazó a su esposa y ambos se besaron.

—Y, ¿cómo se van a llamar? —preguntó la mujer de avanzada edad.

—El pequeño que no paraba de sonreír, se llamará Randall Benjamin Cunningham —respondió la Sra. Cunningham—, pero de cariño le diremos "Randy".

—Hermoso nombre —dijo otra señora cuarentona—, y además su segundo nombre es el de su padre.

—Sí, ya habíamos dicho que cuando tuviéramos un bebé, le pondríamos como segundo nombre el de su padre —dijo la Sra. Cunningham.

—Pero no tuviste sólo uno —dijo un hombre de treinta con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa—, ¿cómo se llamará el otro?

—Bueno, la verdad es que cuando estaba en el hospital, le dije a Ben: _¿Qué tal si llamamos "Randy" a los dos?_ —contestó la Sra. Cunningham—, pero era sólo una broma.

—Y después de haberlo discutido, cuando el efecto de la anestesia había pasado, decidimos llamar "Randy" a ambos —añadió el Sr. Cunningham.

—¿Llamaron a ambos "Randy"? —preguntó una mujer bajita de unos cincuenta años— Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a saber quién es quién cuando alguien los llame?

—Es por eso que le pusimos "Randy" como segundo nombre —aclaró la Sra. Cunningham—. Su nombre será Norman Randall Cunningham, pero podemos decirle sólo "Norman".

—O "NomiRandy" —bromeó el Sr. Cunningham soltando una pequeña risa.

—De hecho… no suena nada mal —dijo la Sra. Cunningham.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó su esposo, incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió la Sra. Cunningham volviéndose hacia sus bebés junto con su esposo—. Nuestros pequeños Randy y NomiRandy.

* * *

 _ **Esto fue todo por hoy, sé que fue muy corto pero los próximos capítulos serán más largos, se los prometo. A propósito, este es mi fic número 11. La verdad no creía llegar a este número tan pronto. Como dato y para quienes no hayan leído mi versión de "Ball's Well That Friends Well", llamé "Ben" al padre de Randy en honor a Ben Schwartz, quien hace la voz de Randy en la serie; igual quise ponerle a Randy "Benjamin" como segundo nombre, y como tal vez intuyan, el segundo nombre de Howard será "Andrew" en honor a Andrew Caldwell, quien hace su voz.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, si les gustó denle favorito y si no quieren perderse los siguientes capítulos denle seguir.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "Conociendo a los Weinerman".- Los Cunningham visitan a los Weinerman durante una tarde. Mientras que los adultos están ocupados tratando de que Randy y Howard se hagan amigos, NomiRandy juega con una Heidi de cinco años en la sala.**_


End file.
